Merge
Merge is the main continent of Kelrune. It hosts a plethora of immigrated races, cultures, and ideologies that rest in the massive lakes cities.The country sides hold the more obvious scars of war, with continuously rebuilding villages and broken tree lines. Magic and technology constantly conflicts. The Weaves power upon this world grows thinner with less souls to inhabit. Steam rises from the factories pipes like a prayer to the sky. A land this unbalanced holds the universes potential for suffering, warring, madness -- and hope. History Many years ago, the world of Kelrune was as normal as any other fantasy world could be. Races did not live in harmony, but they lived in balance. As did their Gods that roamed the celestial skies above or the depths of Hells below.This changed when a meteor fell from the sky, smashing into the mainlands main lake with an astounding crash. Aside from widening the lake significantly, the meteor made the waters churn and buckle to create steam. Steam with seemingly magical properties. Purification could create healing potions in half the time of an enchantment. The pressure that could be created from it boosted the range of weaponry. It could burn the skin of near any creature if used in a certain manner. As such, this steam became valuable very quickly. The Dwarves and Elves were the most prominent races near the lake, so they fought brutally over its power for many years. It was only when the Dwarven God of mechanics and innovation created superior weapon technology based off of the steam that the tide of war changed. This God struck down the Elven Goddess of Innovation in a brutal battle that marred history forever. The Elves, shocked and grieving over the loss of one of their dieties, were in no solid position to battle. Without their Goddesses inspiration, the Elves responsible for tactical mechanics began to fail and fall.Realizing their failings, the Elves brought allies into the war. Realizing their advantages, the Dwarves did the same.Mainland Dragonborn became split due to this conflict. Arcane practitioners moved to the Elves, innovators moved to the Dwarves. Humans became a respected species for the first time in history, as their mercenary and supply work quickly became crucial to both sides of the war. Rock gnomes flocked Dwarven laboratories, while the Hill and other Gnomes retreated into the forests to protect their lands. Halfling villages became collateral damage in the conflict, and the race fell into an ever wandering search for quiet lands once more. Orc raids grew increasingly common to take advantage of the chaos, the hunts against them grew more popular, and their population began falling in the wake of the world against their culture. From the distant lands of Eshillva came variant humans assisting the Elven nations. Eshillva used to be a land plentiful with magic, several Elvish rulers, and Fae worship; it was near guaranteed they would join the Elves. Their involvement changed the course of the war against the Dwarves. Enraged with their losses, a radical solution was proposed by a seasoned Dwarven steam inventor. The first steam bomb was created. With the help of archmages the bombs capacity was enchanted greatly.The bomb dropped on Eshillva's borders a near five years after its first blueprint. The detestation was immense. It cleaved a chunk of land off the border, splitting Eshillva from the main land completely in a blaze that killed a large amount of creatures.Worst of all, the bombs unstable energies warped the exploded lands. To what extent it is not known. It is rumored The Serseer Wastes, the new label for this broken lands, is an ever shifting dead zone of horror and torment than none should pass through. After that horror, many Dwarves wanted to leave their comrades in protest. The draw of their Gods, now corrupted with greed and hate, kept many back. Others were told they would be killed for deserting. People who did desert were often killed by other races in fear or hate for what Dwarves had become. The detestation did convince the Dwarves to never use a bomb of that power again in the war. But the damage was felt. Without Eshillva's forces and the now crazed fear people had of Dwarven power, the Elves and their allies lost ground bit by bit until they were pushed from the mainland into the eastern forests or the East island of Actuao. Actuao is a mystery, rumored to be a fertile land rich with life. However, the immigration has packed it full of people who need resources to live. Resources the lands can not sustain. Import or export for Actuao is forbidden on the mainland in all Dwarven controlled settlements. When the war was won, the Dwarves and their allies made haste to set up the massive "Steam Pipe System (SPS)" that sent Steam power to all nearby lake cities or power stations. When and while that was done, non-weapon technology grew at an increased rate. The Steampunk era began in the mainland of Merge, which gained its title through the mainlands now increased merging of cultures.One culture that did not merge with the Dwarves were the arcane and some technological Dragonborns left over from the conflict. Tried of war and hate towards their ideals, the most conservative of these Dragonborn moved to an island in the West. Little did they know, there were already dragons living there. More specifically, an ancient red dragon named Xuithcoatl. He welcomed the Dragonborn as his meek subjects, teaching them how to survive the terrain while protecting them from all harm that would come to them. Xuithcoatl, who named the island after himself, became the home of Dragonborn. Not all is peaceful though. War still continues, though not through the avenues one would expect. Dwarves have grown set in the ways of power. The Gods still real from their creations newfound breathe of innovations. Many races are war torn, as are the land where blood was shed and souls extinguished. Balance in the world has been ripped from its roots. So now the past had been told. The present has come to this sentence, here and now in the bright new morning.The real question is of the future, and who will be the next soul to write histories pages. Geography XXX Inhabitants Religion